wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Behind the Scenes (FanFiction)
This is a FanFiction, it is from the points of view of dragons from different tribes who were there during the events of the books. You may write, or request a character to be put in. If you write though, please add your names in parentheses at the end. This tells many different stories from many different dragons: - A loyal SkyWing guard, Chickadee, who watches her queen get blasted with venom. - A BigWings MudWing, Dragonfly, who directs Clay and Glory. - A servant SeaWing, Kelp, who watches from a distance, and seems to have a crush on Tsunami. - A normal RainWing, Sloth, who has no idea what's going on. Chapter One Chickadee couldn't stand it. She hated standing here, feeling useless, as no one had ever tried to attack Queen ''Scarlet. Her job was pointless. Chickadee's head swivled around, the large throne room doors were thrown over with a BANG! Six SkyWing guards were pulling along a chained up SeaWing, MudWing, NightWing, RainWing, and, she decided, a very odd looking, tiny SandWing. The Queen clapped her hands together, "How thrilling! My new toys!" "We brought them," A SkyWing bowed to her, his red snout brushing against the ground. Chickadee swallowed a small giggle. "THRILLING! I can't wait to see them fight in my arena!" Queen Scarlet swished her tail, and the six guards led away the odd group of prisioners. Chickadee noticed one of them the SeaWing, was angrily yelping and snapping. The NightWing stood quietly and seemed to be calculating the next thing anyone would do. Thye odd tiny SandWing whispered something to the SeaWing, and she seemed to calm down a bit, but not very much. The MudWing stood their occasionally glancing over at the RainWing, who seemed to just be ignoring everyone. "Take them away," Queen Scarlet said again. The guards nodded, and they yanked even harder on the chains, dragging the dragonets away. --------------------------------------------------- "The MudWing, yes, have him fight!" Chickadee could hear her queen from the stands. "It will be so very thrilling!" The large MudWing dragonet from before stepped out into the arena. Roars and cheers rang through the stands. "In this corner, we have Claaaaaay of the MudWings!" Prince Vermillion shouted over the crowd. He pointed to the the other side of the arena, "And this corner is Fjoooord of the IceWings!" Shouts like "Set him on fire!" "Rip his throat out!" "Freeze him!" "FIGHT!" They circled eachother, Fjord occassionally darting in for an attack. Chickadee could see Clay's mouth moving, and his face was lined with sympthy. Fjord's forked tonuge flicked out of his mouth and he hissed. "NO, CLAY NO!" The shout startled Chickadee, and she turned to see the SeaWing dragonet yanking on her chains. SkyWing guards circled her, trying to subdue her. A horrifying shriek ripped through the air. Chickadee and many other dragons let out a gasp. Fjord was writhing in pain on the ground, a black liquid seeming across his face and his chest. He let out another anguished cry, and fell to the ground, dead. "No!" Queen Scarlet shouted, all SkyWings turning to stare at her. "That was not thrilling enough! I didn't get to see it! Do it again!" Clay was sitting in shock on the ground, looking as if he was still trying to figure out what just happened. ''Since when could MudWings do that? ''Chickadee was horrified. What was that? ''Does he have some sort of venom in his claws? How? ''Fjord lay on the ground, dead as dead can be. Blue blood was starting to pour out of the pale purple-blue burn holes. -------------------------------- ''Clay has fireproof scales? That's a thing? ''Chickadee watched as Clay pressed the Queen's champion, Peril, against the ground. Seemingly unharmed. Peril's unusual bright blue eyes shone with fear, she whispered something to Clay, and he shook his head. "This not thrilling enough!" Queen Scarlet shouted, "Use your venom, I didn't get to see it last time!" Chickadee heard a large snap, the skinny chain holding the RainWing that Queen Scarlet called her "artwork" snapped free. The RainWing reared back, she opened her jaws. And in horror, Chickadee watched the venom shoot out of her long two front teeth. It hit Queen Scarlet square in the face. She was screaming, Chickadee let out a shriek, and watched as the venom began melting scales off the queen's face. "QUEEN SCARLET!" She yelled, shooting into the sky. She flew towards her dying queen, but she was knocked off course by all the MudWings and SkyWings leaving the arena. "I'll come back!" Chickadee shouted again, letting the crowd sweep her away. (Hibiscus the RainWing-IceWing) Chapter Two ''Who the heck are they? Dragonfly had no idea who these odd MudWings were. Trapsing through his mud puddle, and t''hat biggest one had even stepped on his little sister! Dragonfly shook the mud off himself and stepped in front of those newcomers. "Who are you? We don't take unsibs." "Unsibs?" Asked the smaller one, she looked weird, her colors were right, but she wasn't as broad as other MudWings. "What are you doing?" Dragonfly tried, he wanted some answer. "We're looking for Cattail," the big one said. "She's my mother, the Talons of Peace stole my egg." "Yes, we assume she is heartbroken," the odd small one added. Dragonfly cocked his head at them, "Cattail and her group are just down there, in the broken hut." They nodded and headed off. ''Mother, heartbroken? Stolen? We've had a dragonet stolen from us? ''Dragonfly shook off these odd thoughts and sunk back in the mud, his little sister, Creek, snuggled up next to him. Dragonfly closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. (Hibiscus the RainWing-IceWing) Chapter Three ''The missing princess was back. She was the royal egg that, that, that evil Webs had stolen years ago from the Royal ''Hatchery. Kelp remembered that awful day. Her own mother had been guarding the royal Hatchery, and when Queen Coral had found out that her egg was gone, the Queen had murdured her with her own claws. And Kelp had had to watch, salty tears streaming down her deep green scales. No one had comforted her, no one had cared. And she was back. Princess Tsunami, that's what she had said her name was. She had given a speech, that ended with her pretty blue face turning an embarrassed red. Kelp thought it was cute. She grinned shyly at the princess. Princess Tsunami caught her gaze, and smiled back. Kelp tried to hide the fact that her face was turning red. "My baby!" Kelp heard a shout of joy as Queen Coral swept into the room, the pale pink and blue, Princess Anemone still harnessed to her. "Mother?" -------------------------------- ''Oh, Princess.. ''Kelp thought with sympathy, the Council had all turned to stare at Princess Tsunami who had popped at small fish into her mouth. Princess Tsunami's face burned red. "It's okay!" Queen Coral waved it away. "Excuse my daughter, she does not know our ways." She gave Princess Anemone a little pat on the head, and the princess's face filled with slight irritation. "You may eat." Kelp began to distribute the last of the food, as she offered Princess Tsunami a tray of fish, she blushed. Then her face turned red with embarassment. ''Thank you, ''Princess Tsunami mouthed to her, and took the silver platter of fish that Kelp was holding. ----------------------------------- "Are the princesses all out safe?" Kelp asked a servant who was passing by her. "Yes, yes, the entire family is safe." The servant squeezed Kelp's talons. "But we won't be if we don't get out of here soon." SkyWings and MudWings were attacking, and setting fire to the Summer Palace. They rushed out quickly, and Kelp's heart lifted, as she saw Princess Tsunami and her friends, safe. (Hibiscus the RainWing-IceWing) Chapter Four ''Who are they? That was the question that shot through Sloth's mind. The RainWing, eh, he'd probably seen her ''before. What were there, like eighteen RainWings? He couldn't keep track. But a MudWing, SeaWing, NightWing, and a SandWing? What were they doing in their secluded little kingdom? "We'd like to see the queen." The RainWing said. "Which queen?" Jambu asked. He glanced at Sloth, who was still invisible in the tree with a dart gun. "Which queen?" The RainWing looked at Jambu like he was crazy. "You have sevral?" Liana nodded, her wing membranes turning orangey-purple, "Yes. We have twelve." "TWELVE?" The RainWing looked confused. The rest of her friends looked... knocked out. Because they were. Whoops. "Yes," Jambu said. "No one wants to be queen, so they switch out every month." "I think it's Magnificent right now," Liana added helpfully. The strange RainWing shook her head in frustration, Sloth noticed her scale colors sort of... bubbled. And didn't change colors. ''Why isn't she changing colors? ''Sloth was so confused. What was up with this weird RainWing? "Take us to her." -------------------------------- "Excuse me," the strange RainWing, Glory, Sloth had learned, tapped him on the shoulder. Sunny, that was the SandWing, continued, "Can you take us to the healing hut? We need tofind out if someone can help our friend." "Not my friend," Sloth heard Tsunami, the SeaWing, mutter under her breath. "Uh, sure. Why?" Sloth asked. "He was stabbed by a SandWing, we need to know if any of the healers can heal a venomus sting. I mean, you guys hit eachother sometimes right?" Glory replied. Sloth was horrified, "Us? Get eachother? That's never happened!" (Hibiscus the RainWing-IceWing) Chapter Five ''"Whose that?" Kangaroo whispered. "I don't know," Tumbleweed replied quietly. As the two SandWings had been patrolling by Princess Burn's stronghold, they had seen two RainWings, a NightWing, an odd looking SandWing, a MudWing and a SeaWing seemingly come out of a very tiny cave. "We should tell someone," Tumbleweed whispered. Kangaroo shook her head, "No, we should follow them." Something whisked by over their heads, Kangaroo looked up to see what it had been. She saw nothing. But the strange group of dragons had. They shot into the shy. "Follow them," Kanagroo whispered. -------------------------------- The odd group of dragons had settled down for the night, but one of the RainWings, Glory, Kangaroo had heard one of them say, flew off in the direction of the Ice Kingdom. "Stay here," Kangaroo told her best friend. "Watch the others, I'll go see what this one is up to." Tumbleweed nodded, and shuffled farther back into his bush. Kangaroo flew a little bit farther behind Glory. Suddenly, Glory dipped down. Then she wasn't there anymore. Kangaroo fluttered to the ground, looking all over for the RainWing. Out of nowhere, and IceWing materialized, about ten feet in front of her. Kangaroo backed up, because now, there was a NightWing, and they were arguing. ------------------------ The dragonets were on the move again, and Glory had returned, wherever she had gone last night. "They didn't do much," Tumbleweed told her, "Just slept. Especially that pink RainWing." "I was following her," Kangaroo reported, "Then she was gone, then there was an IceWing, and then a NightWing was there, and they started arguing." Tumbleweed stared at her. "Okaaaaay." They were flying, this time, to Princess Blaze. And Glory and that pink RainWing were gone, the pack was lead by two IceWings. ''Odd, ''Kangaroo thought. The group split up, and Tumbleweed and Kangaroo went with there original plan, Kangaroo followed the IceWings. They were headed to where Princess Blaze stayed, at the edge of the IceWings' territory. Kangroo couldn't go in, but when the IceWings came out, they had Princess Blaze with them, and they were going back to the dragonets. ---------------------------- "We should tell Burn," Tumbleweed said. "No we shouldn't," Kangroo disagreed strongly. "Why?" "Do you want this war to end?" "Yes! Innocent dragons die every day!" "I think those were the dragonets." "No!" Tumbleweed stared at his friend in disbelief. Kangaroo nodded, "No that pink one, but the others." "But theres meant to be a SkyWing." "Didn't you hear? Scarlet killed all eggs that were meant to hatch on the Brightest Night." "The other RainWing is the replacement." "Glory." (Hibiscus the RainWing-IceWing) Chapter Six Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)